cutemariobrofandomcom-20200214-history
The Return of the Ehhs
'''Return of the Ehhs '''is an episode of the Cute Mario Bros, released on January 12, 2008. Plot In the opening scene, Mario, Luigi, and Kermit are enjoying breakfast. Kermit gets a call from his boss, who asks Kermit if he has killed the Mario Brothers (assuming Kermit is still evil). Kermit declines and his boss hangs up. The Mario Brothers are informed of this potential threat and become alarmed. Wanting the Mario Brothers dead, Kermit's Boss begins to put together an army of bad guys to defeat the them. The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy accept and are assigned to hunt down Mario and Luigi. They also reveal their origin stories as part of the audition. The Ehh Guy was a boy who choked and swallowed a spoon while The YOU! Guy was a demon who stole a Blind hoodie from Tyler. In an attempt to lure the Mario Brothers in to a trap, the Ehhs disguise themselves and convince the Mario Brothers they have won a free fishing trip. Mario and Luigi attend the fishing trip, while the Ehhs prepare to ambush the two. However, the Ehhs accidentally hit each other while trying to knock out the Mario Brothers, causing Ritz Bits to fall all over The Ehh Guy. The Ehh Guy tries to make another attempt to kill the Mario Brothers while they are sleeping but is caught by Tyler. In a third attempt, the Ehhs try to blow up the Mario Brothers with bombs that The Ehh Guy planted. When The YOU! Guy asks where the bombs were, The Ehh Guy reveals he hid them in the closet, the place they were hiding in. The bombs explode afterwards. Having failed multiple times, the Ehhs have become discouraged. Kermit finds the Ehhs and challenges them to a battle. He is able to defeat The YOU! Guy with ease. After a hard fought battle, Kermit manages to kill The Ehh Guy with 'squiggly arms'. While celebrating with the Mario Brothers, Kermit is reintroduced to Jack and they become friends as a result of their shared ability to have squiggly arms. Jack also hints at a new power he has learned, as a teaser before The Blue Terror. Characters *Tyler as Mario *Ricky as Luigi *Ricky as The Ehh Guy *Tyler / Ricky as The YOU! Guy *Ricky as Kermit the Frog *Tyler / Ricky as Gonzo Trivia and Goofs Return of the Ehhs, as revealed by the creators of CMB, is not one of the best episodes they have made and have called it cringey. In their commentary video for this episode, they mention several goofs from the episode as follows: * Return of the Ehhs was released in two parts because of YouTube's old policy of not allowing videos over 10 minutes to be uploaded. * There was some speculation as to who Kermit's Boss was, although it was somewhat obvious. * Ricky almost spoiled who Kermit's Boss was supposed to be, when it was still meant to be a secret. * The Ehh Guy wears two different hoodies in the episode. The first one was a plain black hoodie before switching to the well-known red logo hoodie. * The Sharpie scene was an accident and was mostly improv. * The YOU! Guy accidentally drew on Ricky's desk. * There is an editing mistake in which The Ehh Guy stops choking on the spoon he eventually swallows and looks at the camera. The scene jumpcuts to him choking again, although it is not lodged in his throat. The spoon is heard hitting the floor seconds later and can be seen on the floor upon closer inspection. * The YOU! Guy was played by Ricky for a short period of time. When he dawned the hoodie however, Tyler resumed the role. * Tyler had to portray Mario and The YOU! Guy for one scene and had to be careful not being caught doing Mario's voice on camera. * Ricky and Tyler are constantly seen wearing The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy hoodies when they are not on camera. * One of the more infamous bloopers is when The Ehh Guy's Ritz Bits fell all over him when they were trying to attack the Mario Brothers. The YOU! Guy used a lightsaber as his weapon of choice and when he hits The Ehh Guy, the saber extended out, long enough to knock over a box of Ritz Bits The Ehh Guy set on the bathroom sink. Ricky is seen laughing in the shot and Tyler reveals it was all an accident. * The Bedroom scene was awkwardly performed. * Another infamous blooper was the Bomb scene. Ricky is seen on camera whispering to Tyler to ask where the bombs were located. Again, the scene is mostly improvised. * Kermit is clearly seen on the Ehh's hands, seeming like they are controlling his movements. * Jack is missing his bowtie for whatever reason. * Kermit's Boss, Gonzo, is seen on the floor during the final moments of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1